The above identified Pyntikov et al. and Maslov et al. applications describe the development of efficient battery powered electric motor drives that may be advantageously employed in vehicles and other environments. The applications address the challenges of attaining smooth operation over a wide speed range, while maintaining a high torque output capability at minimum power consumption. Electronic control of pulsed energization applied to motor windings, by precisely varying pulse width, duty cycle, and switched application of a battery source, provides a wide functional versatility and flexible management of motor characteristics.
While the complexity of electronic elements can be extensive and diverse, the need is recognized for a motor structural configuration in which the control elements that provide such operation are self-contained. Such a configuration should not be made at a sacrifice in performance of the motor flux producing structure within a given constituent of the motor. The Pyntikov et al. and Maslov et al. applications contemplate configurations in which the stator is formed of a plurality of individual power modules and corresponding core segments, each module comprising electrical control and drive elements supplied by a power source incorporated within the stator. Such parallel architecture provides relatively independently controlled functionality for each module. Performance of each module individually may be measured in situ during normal operation or by running more extensive, software controlled, diagnostic routines. Based on test results, a module can be automatically recalibrated, disconnected, or flagged for repair or replacement. Overall motor performance, determined by combining the characteristics of the independent modules, can be compared to original benchmarks to analyze various repair options for devising the minimum necessary action.
In environments in which portability and size are important factors, such as bicycles, tricycles, motorcycles and the like, a vehicle motor drive should advantageously provide ready accessibility to the various structural components for replacement of parts at a minimum of inconvenience. Smaller vehicles present additional challenges to incorporate motor controls, which can be sophisticated, motor structure and one or more power supplies within a limited available space. For example, a power source must be provided that has a sufficient capacity for satisfactory operation of a vehicle drive such as described above while satisfying rather severe space and weight requirements of small vehicles. The need exists for providing such a power source within the confines of the vehicle structure while also being unobtrusive to the user.